Connected
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre is feeling lonely intil he meets Yuri online and feels better. But Charming is after Snowgre along with his son Gast. Can Shrek and the others along with a new friend help him?
1. Somebody Like Him

Connected

A/N This is for Leah my friend . The way Snowgre is with Yuri is like you and me. I hope the others on here enjoy this.

Snowgre was feeling lonely, very lonely as he entered his room in the swamp.

He had another bad day at high school.

Other kids like jocks and prissy kids made fun of him because he was disabled and had BBS, a rare syndrome.

Shrek knew how his teenage cousin felt but Snowgre never told him how he felt.

Snowgre was on his favourite site writing another fantasy story when he got an e-mail for his other one.

It was from somebody called Yuri.

_Hey Arctic Knight._

_Cool story. You're a lot like me._

_We should be friends._

_I've seen your profile._

_Is it okay?_

_Asmara._

Snowgre felt this feeling that he couldn't explain as he read her profile.

Later that night at dinner Shrek and Fiona realised Snowgre had been very quiet.

They wondered what was wrong but he reassured them.

He changed into his normal blue pyjamas with snowflakes on them as he climbed into bed with the latest Naruto manga.

"I hope that chick got my e-mail.

She's like me." he said softly snuggling up near his stuffed snowman Frosty.

The girl had given him her e-mail address and he had given her his so they could talk.

In earth in America Yuri sighed as she woke up.

It was seven in the morning.

She was Asmara who was talking to Snowgre.

She had blue green eyes, slender, with long black hair with green streaks.

But she was adopted with a secret that nobody knew other than her adoptive mother.

She looked human but was really an ogre.

But her adoptive brother Hai had found out seeing her change into her true form.

She could do it at will, hiding her ogre self by becoming human but she locked herself in her room and became her ogre self, banishing the disguise she attended school under but never came out until dinner.

Before that, she used her magic to change into her human form so nobody would be afraid.

She was a nice and kind hearted ogre kid and human but was shy and didn't have confidence or friends.

She then dressed in a blue dress and became her human form.

She didn't know who her real family were.

But she shivered in fear when Hai gave her that stare of coldness.

She then entered her room again and turned on her computer.

There was an new e-mail.

_Hey Yuri_

_My real name is Snowgre._.

_I live in a kingdom called Duloc and in a swamp with my cousin._

_I love music, reading Fantasy books and manga as well as writing my own stories, fantasy ones._

_I've been lonely because I'm different._

_I'm a half blind ogre with no night vision and tunnel vision and have to use a symbol cane to make others aware._

_My retinas are dying which means I'll go blind._

_I have a feeling you are like me wanting to have friends._

_I'm a warm, funny, smart and caring guy._

_I hope to hear from you._

_Snowgre._

it said.

Yuri felt good, special as she re read it.

She then typed a reply to Snowgre.

She wanted to meet him and see his face.

She sighed walking to school...

Another day of being alone and treated differently...

Maybe there was hope.


	2. Start of Something New

Connected

Ch 2

Mikaz noticed Snowgre was distracted as they entered the gates of Duloc High.

He was thinking about Yuri.

He'd had a dream about her.

"You okay?

You haven't said a word since we left the swamp.

What's going on?" he said to him.

"N-Nothing Mikaz." Snowgre said gulping as the jousting team surrounded them in the hall way.

"It's the half blind fur ball and his loser friend!

Where're you freaks going?" Arduro sneered.

He was the captain and the principal's son.

He hated Snowgre but smiled after finding out Snowgre was disabled.

"It's none of your business Arduro!" Mikaz snapped as the jousting team cackled as they beat him up but Arduro chased after Snowgre.

Snowgre was very scared as he hid in the library.

It was his safe haven.

He loved coming here o read manga and other books or use the Internet.

Mikaz watched as Arduro left for class, late again.

He then went into the library and got Snowgre.

He saw him shiver as they walked to class.

Mikaz had many bruises and wounds.

They were from when he stood up to Arduro for Snowgre.

"I-I've got to go, okay Mikaz?" Snowgre said crying a little.

He was stuck in Special Ed classes because of having BBS.

But he was very smart.

He was sixteen with white fur and light blue skin, slender and had emerald green eyes.

He wore a black baker boy cap but underneath it was a Leaf Village head band and he wore Leaf Village gloves.

He sat at the back.

He was shy and had no confidence along with keeping to himself.

"At least it's English, my favourite subject." he thought listening to Naruto music on his mp3 player with the ear buds in his furry trumpet shaped ears.

"_I hope Mikaz is okay._

_Arduro is a jerk._

_I wonder if Yuri got my e-mail?"_ he thought as he began to write an essay.

But Yuri wasn't happy as she was being teased by some nasty girls in the school grounds.

Suddenly she heard them scream and back away from her.

"Stay away from us you monster!" they said as they chased her.

Yuri had no idea that her fear had accidentally unleashed her ogre form, letting most of the student body see her as she was.

Yuri cried as she hid in the forest.

But then she saw a portal appear.

"_Don't be afraid Yuri._

_In the world on the other side of this portal, there are other ogres like you._

_You're not alone."_ a voice told her from the portal.

"But what is the place in there called?" Yuri asked nervously.

"_It is called Duloc."_ the voice told her.

Yuri gasped but smiled.

"That's where Snowgre lives!

He likes me for me." she said deciding to go through the portal.

Charming growled as he planned how to get even on Shrek and it involved Snowgre.

"What're you gonna do?" Gast asked his father.

"Don't worry son.

Shrek would do anything to protect his disabled freak of a cousin." Charming told him cackling.

Snowgre walked home sad.

Mikaz had decided for his own safety to leave Snowgre on his own.

"H-Hello?" he heard a soft voice call.

Snowgre saw her sitting by a tree near where he was.

He gasped looking at the girl.

It was Yuri.

"It's you!

But how did you get here?" he asked her.

She smiled seeing it was him.

"I came here through a portal Snowgre.

My name is Yuri.

I'm the one you talk to on line.

I can tell we're gonna be friends and way more." he told her smiling.

He was smiling as he snuck into the swamp house with Yuri.

"Don't worry. You're safe here.

My cousin Shrek lives here with his family.

I never knew you were living among humans.

It must be lonely." Snowgre said as they climbed through his window.

She smiled seeing his room.

"It's lovely!" she said yawning slightly.

"It's okay Yuri.

Take a nap.

I'll be back in a while, okay?" HE REASSURED HER AS HE SAW HER LIE ON THE BED AND HER EYES CLOSED.

hHe had this feeling in his hert he couldn't explain looking at her as he left.

He wondered what it was.

Fiona had gone out with Shrek for the night so Donkey and Puss were baby sitting the triplets but also house sitting.

He'd finished his home work a few hours later and went into the kitchen for a snack.

The triplets were running around playing while Donkey was trying to calm them down.

Puss noticed Snowgre was distracted.

"Is something wrong senor?" Puss asked him.

"Sort of.

I found this girl in the forest, an ogre but she's the girl that always e-mails me.

But I feel weird looking at her or when we're talking.

Is that normal?" the ogre teen asked him.

The feline chuckled at that.

"Si Snowgre you're in love, true love like Shrek and Fiona.

Where is she?" he reassured him.

"In m,y room asleep.

You won't tell Shrek, will you?

He won't understand." Snowgre told him.

"Don't worry but he'll have to know sooner or later." Puss told him as he saw Snowgre walk into his room with milk and cookies for him and Yuri.

He smiled seeing Yuri asleep on the bed.

"_She's so pretty!_

_She looks peaceful sleeping._

_I love you Yuri but I wonder if you do too."_ he thought as he put a hand on her gently.

Her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey beauitful.

You hungry?" he said to her.

She nodded smiling.

"Thanks Snowg.

Can I ask you something?

Why do you live here with your cousin?

Where are your parents?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. Shrek doesn't like talking about them and changes the subject when I ask.

But it's okay.

I have you." he explained looking into her eyes along with her looking into his.

They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Gast cackled watching Shrek and Fiona return later at midnight in the onion carriage.

He couldn't wait to tell his father because soon it was time.

Shrek listened to what Puss told him about Snowgre.

He opened his teen cousin's door and walked in quietly.

Snowgre and Yuri were asleep in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist like a stuffed animal.

He was amazed to see it was a girl ogre.

"_Aww they look so cute!_

_But where did she come from?_

_I'll ask in the morning." _he thought leaving but there was a smile on Snowgre's face as he slept...


	3. Morning Person

Connected

Ch 3

Snowgre smiled as he woke up at the crack of dawn.

He'd always been a morning person anyway along with Fiona.

Yuri was still asleep in the bed.

Fiona wasn't in the kitchen but getting eggs.

Shrek was sitting in the alligator chair.

He was reading the morning paper but stopped seeing Snowgre at the kitchen table.

He sighed as he put the paper down.

"Good morning Snowg.

We… need to talk." The elder ogre told him.

"Really?

What about?" Snowgre asked him.

"About your…. Friend." Shrek answered him nervous.

"Yuri?

What did she do?" Snowgre asked nervous.

"_Maybe I should wait until later when he's more calm._

_Besides Yuri doesn't seem that bad._

_She's making him happy._

_Maybe I should talk to Fiona about this."_ he thought as he saw Snowgre go into his room.

Yuri was crying.

"Y-You okay?

Why're you crying?" he asked softly.

"Don't leave me!" she said in her sleep.

"Don't worry Yuri I'm not leaving." he whispered to her as her eyes opened.

Shrek shivered as he saw the two kiss.

"Shrek you okay?

You look like you've seen a ghost." the ogre teen told his cousin.

Fiona then returned with eggs as Shrek sat at the kitchen table.

"_Something must be bothering him the way he's looking._

_I hope he can tell me."_ she thought frying them in a sauce pan.

"It's Snowgre.

I need to talk to you about him.

We've gotta talk when he's out of the house." he told her.

"Don't worry honey.

I'm sure he's fine." she told him as she made bacon and pan cakes.

The triplets wondered what was wrong with their father as they ate breakfast.

But Snowgre was very quiet the morning.

After brealfast Snowgre got ready for school.

He then saw Yuri wake up.

"Hey honey." he said as she got dressed in her clothes, the ones she wore yesterday.

She was scared as she ate toast.

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea going to high school with you?

What if the other kids hate me?" she asked him.

"No besides there's other ogre kids at Duloc High." he reassured her.

"I-I guess." Yuri said as they left.

She was wearing a black baker boy cap with green gems on it along with biker boots.

Charming watched as his son Gast entered Duloc High.

He'd been told to keep an eye on Snowgre and do something to him to make Shrek come.

He smiled as he was in potions class with Snowgre and the other kids.

Arduro cackled as he found a vial of vile potion beside his goblet.

"_I have an idea._

_I can get revenge on that disabled furball with this stuff." _he thought pouring it into Yuri's goblet.

Most of the other kids in the class had been making fun of her.

Snowgre smelled her goblet and got nervous.

Yuri watched as he drabk it.

She then saw him sibk to his knees as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Snowgre are you okay?" Yuri asked him.

His head was warm, very warm.

His stomach felt like he was about to hurl.

His vision was getting blurry as purple spots spread over his skin and fur.

"_Oh man this is bad._

_I've gotta get him to the nurse's office."_ Mikaz thought as he helped Yuri lift him to the office.

Shrek was worried as he saw Fiona come outside the swamp house.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Snowgre.

Something's wrong." she told him.

He sighed leaving at once.

But when he returned with Snowgre, Fiona saw he was shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's ill with ogre pox and flu.

I don't know how he got them both, even at school." he told her sadly.

Later she saw him in Snowgre's room watching his teenage cousin sleep.

"How is he?" she asked him.

"Worse.

I'm scared, very scared.

Maybe Yuri can help." he answered as he unleashed some tears.

She hugged him fr support then saw Yuri walk in.

"He drank something in class and that's how he got sick.

Snowgre saved me.

If he hadn't drank it, this would be me." she answered him softly stroking Snowgre's fur.

Shrek got angry.

He knew who'd done this and wanted to make Snowgre and himself feel better.

He was about to go off when Fiona stopped him.

"Doing that will just have you playing into his hands.

We'll take care of Charming, I promise." she said calming him down.

"Alright." Shrek told her calming down.

Yuri wondered what they meant.

Snowgre felt her arms wrapped around his waist as they slept that night.

"Snowgre you're my hero and true love.

MNever forget that." she whispered to him...


	4. Broken Dreams

Connected

Ch 4

Charming cackled as he watched Snowgre in pain but was confused.

"_Doesn't Shrek care about his cousin?_

_Because he hasn't shown up._

_Maybe he's afraid." _He thought as Gast went back into Duloc.

Shrek sighed seeing Snowgre asleep but in so much agony.

He then found something under the teen's pillow.

It was his journal.

He flipped through pages of the diary until he came to an entry.

_Dear Journal_

_I feel so sad._

_Why was I made to be like this?_

_Being an ogre I can deal with but not being disabled._

_It's a horrible add on to a sucky life so far._

_My dream of being a musician is always crushed because people keep saying " You can't do it because you're an ogre and a disabled one at that." it hurts._

_I wish I could be a normal ogre kid like others but it'll never happen._

_I was thinking of asking about my family but Shrek will never tell me._

_So I'll never know my place in this world or family.._

it read.

The entry struck a deep chord with Shrek.

He'd been the same when he was Snowgre's age but worse.

Snowgre woke up slowly after Shrek had put the journal back.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered.

He was about to lose his voice because of the flu.

"Snowgre I don't want you to change.

I know I seem harsh about your dream of being a musician but it's because mune never came true.

It was destroyed, utterly smashed by my father as a child." he said softly.

Snowgre wondered what he was talking about.

He then began to remember.

_It was a clear day as a six year old ogre boy dressed in make shift knight armour was running with another furry ogre kid._

_"Come on Snowg!_

_We have to hurry!" he said to him._

_"But why Shrek?_

_I don't understand." Snowgre told him as they headed near a tree house._

_"We have to save the damsel, remember?_

_A true knight never leaves anyone behind." Shrek answered him._

_They were too wrapped up in their game to hear hunters moving this way._

_But they heard the sounds of adults fighting and roaring._

_Snowgre chuckled seeing the hunters run off._

_"Those guys never learn!" he said as they were about to go back to their game._

_They wanted to be knights and help others like them and travel around the world seeking adventure._

_"Wouldn't it be cool if we were real knights when we're grown up and help people and show them we're just like anybody else huh Shrek?" Snowgre told him._

_Shrek smiled at his cousin's words._

_"Yeah iy would rock._

_But Snowg I... don't know because there's never been any ogre knights, just human ones._

_W-What if we can't?" he replied._

_Snowgre was thrown aback by that._

_"That's not true." he began but was cut off by the sound of somebody calling._

_"I'd better go. It's my Mom._

_Probably dinner." Shrek told him._

_"Yeah you're right. You coming back after?" Snowgre said to him._

_"Aye... if my Dad's gone out that night." he answered with a gulp._

_Snowgre watched as his cousin took off the suit of armour and climbed down the ladder._

_But later in the house his father was asking him about what he wanted to be._

_But his answer made his father boil with rage._

_The young ogre backed away nervously._

_"No son o mine is gonna be a knight!_

_You can get that idea out of your head right now._

_You think anybody cares about us?_

_They don't!_

_They don't understand us and hate us._

_Your fate is like mine son._

_Your dreams don't matter." he snarled as he saw his son leave after dinner._

_At the treehouse Snowgre noticed his cousin was quiet._

_"What's wrong?_

_Don't you wanna play?" he asked him._

_"I... guess so." Shrek answered looking up at him._

_Snowgre saw tears falling and was worried along with a bruise on his face._

_"What happened?_

_Please tell me." he said to him._

_"My father said I... couldn't be... a knight." he answered softly but Snowgre heard him._

_"That's crazy talk!_

_Of course you can._

_Your father is such a jerk." he replied to him._

_"R-Really?_

_But he said our kind couldn't..." he began but Snowgre cut him off._

_"It doesn't matter what he says._

_You can keep the dream alive._

_Just don't let people like your Dad stop you._

_Then when you do become a knight, it'll show them they were wrong." HE EXPLAINED._

_He saw a smile on his cousin's face at that..._

"Snowg I know you've never heard me say this before but you've gotta keep that dream alive.

Then when you become a musician, it'll show those who put you down wrong.

You remember who said that?

It was you at age six after my father shot my dream of being a knight down.

You may be disabled but you're still pretty amazing and brave.

Especially after yesterday drinking that potion to save Yuri." HE TOLD HIM.

A small smile was on Snowgre's face hearing that.

"Yes that's true.

But I need to tell you something.

I love her." Snowgre whispered as his voice went.

"I know.

Love is something very special, a part of yourself that you're giving to somebody because you care about them.

I was so like you at your age, alone, afraid that nobody would want or care about me.

Until that day when I rescued Fiona from the Dragon's Keep.

That day in the church was something to never forget, a sign that what Fiona and I had was special, something we couldn't give up.

I think it's the same with you and Yuri.

You know what you have is special." he explained as Snowgre's eyes closed in sleep.

Later he went to visit Artie for advice.

He needed help to stop Charming and Gast and he knew where to get it...

But Yuri kept having flash backs about her family.

She had a feeling she was special and just not because she was an ogre.

The indigo heart mecklace around her neck was a clue but to what?

Artie was surprised to see Shrek in the throne room.

It had been a long while since they'd seen each other.

"Artie I need your help.

Charming's up to his old tricks again and I've gotta stop him but his son Gast is helping him.

Fiona said I'd only be playing into his hands if I try to.

What do you think?" he explained to the twenty one year old king.

Artie then sighed before answering.

"I think you'd better take care of him.

He could try to take over.

You know what he's like." he answered.

"Thanks Artie." Shrek replied leaving.

Charming smiled as he watched him leave along with Gast and another ally.

They were in hooded cloaks.

Gast watched as his father signaled for the woman to remove her cloak and begin.

It was Artie's younger sister Morgan.

She was angry that she couldn't rule the kingdom and demanded vengeance.

Artie was worried as other allies of Charming began to attack the kingdom.

"This isn't good!" he said as he went to find Lillian...


	5. Getting Back Up from Friends

Connected

Ch 5

Artie was angry as Lillian and Snow and the princesses joined him.

"What's going on?" Sleeping Beauty asked him.

"Charming's back.

We've got to stop him." Snow answered.

Artie saw Lillian agree.

"_I hope Shrek can help along with the others."_ He thought as they left the kingdom.

Meanwhile Shrek had gone to Earth, Calvert County to get some friends of his to help.

Leah smiled seeing him in her room as she saw him walk in through the front door.

"You okay?

You look like you're having a bad night." She said.

She was in her were wolf form because it was a full moon but also Halloween.

"I'll explain later.

Where's Carley?" he answered.

"Upstairs in her room.

She seems sad for some reason." She answered as he went upstairs with her.

She knocked on her friend's door which had a Camp Rock poster on it.

"It's me Shrek.

I need your help as well as Leah's.

Please open up." The ogre said as the door opened.

They saw her sit on the bed.

There was books and stuff in her room along with lots of Shrek stuff.

She was wearing the Gaara Shippuden cosplay suit.

Leah saw her smile as Shrek hugged her.

"I'm sorry if I seem anti social tonight.

It's just…. My first Halloween in a new family.

It's hard adjusting because of the times I spent with my family." She answered sadly.

"I understand." Leah told her as they kissed.

"Alright what happened?

Is it Charming?" they asked him.

"Yes it is.

He and his son Gast took over but also they did something to Snowgre.

They made him sick with ogre pox and the flu." He answered them.

"That loser!

He'll pay for all this!" they said getting angry but calmed down hearing Shrek yawn.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Leah asked him.

He nodded yawning.

"It's okay. Take a nap.

Besides Leah's Mom won't be back for a while." Carley told him as he lay down on the bed.

"Thanks guys.

I get tired travelling to your realm." he said falling asleep.

Leah smiled at that.

"Aww! He's cute when he sleeps." she whispered.

Carley nodded smiling but blushed.

She looked a little pale.

She remembered her girl friend hadn't eaten anything in a long while.

"Maybe you should eat something in case you get low." she whispered.

"Okay." she answered walking out of the room.

David and some of their friends stared as they came downstairs.

"How is he?

I saw the two of you go upstairs." David whispered to them.

"He's fine. He's asleep on Carley's bed." Leah answered making sure nobody heard them.

Leah watched as Carley put cous cous, humous, sushi and squid along with a lot of salad on her plate and grabbed a glass of milk but made a cup of coffee and grabbed some toast and jelly.

She smiled seeing that.

David watched as she went back upstairs with the food.

Meanwhile the subjects of Far, Far Away were frightened by what Charming along with Gast and Morgan were doing.

Artie growled as he along with the others entered the portal that led to Earth.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure it's safe to go to Leah's place.

Charming wouldn't come here." Artie told them as they walked to the street where Leah's house was.

They arrived as Leah and David were cleaning up the mess of the party.

"Hey guys we need your help." Snow told them.

"We know. Shrek's here already but he's still asleep because of trans dimensional jet lag." David answered.

Artie scanned the room seeing some of the Halloween decorations.

"You were having a party, weren't you?" he asked.

Leah nodded as they entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

Shrek smiled waking up

He then went down stairs and found the others in the kitchen.

"You're awake!

That's good.

We've gotta go back to Duloc!

Who knows what Charming's up to?" Artie told them as Leah made a bag of trail mix.

"It's for Carley, okay?

In case she or us are hungry." she told them.

David and the others laughed at that as Carley entered in her pyjamas.

"We've gotta go!

Charming's on the rampage." Leah told her as he put a warm coat on and Ugg boots on.

"Ready?

Let's go!" Shrek said as they opened a portal and walked through.

Gast sighed.

He wondered where Artie and the others were.

"_Maybe they've given up, I hope._

_Then my father and I can rule... I guess._

_But sometimes I wish I had a different father._

_Because sometimes I don't know if he cares about me because he's too busy plotting."_ he thought.

Lillian and the others sighed in relief as they appeared outside the swamp.

"At least nothing has happened here." Snow said as they entered.

Meatballs, Spam and Felicia hugged their father as he and the others came in through the door.

"Fi-Fi I'm here!" Snow sang as Fiona entered the room.

"Snowdrop what're you doing here?" she replied kissing her as the kids made a face.

"I need to tell you something.

Snowgre's been coughing up a storm since you left.

Yuri and I were very worried." Fiona told Shrek as he, Leah and Carley followed her into Snowgre's room.

"Wow he looks bad.

How did this happen?" Leah asked softly.

"He drank something in class and that's how he got sick." sHREK ANSWERED THEM.

"Wait! We can make an antidote to maybe help him." Leah heard Merlin say as he began boiling herbs in a pot.

"I hope so.

I promised Snowgre he'd be safe and this happens." Shrek said sadly.

"It's okay, this stuff happens.

But we're gonna get him healed.

Maybe he can help stop Charming." Leah reassured him.

"I-I know but I can't let him get hurt.

It's something I promised myself." he answered sadly.

Charming cackled seeing that in a magical orb.

"I knew that potion would help the plan move quickly." he said as Morgan blushed with pride.

"You're welcome." she replied...

Fiona was with the others planning what to do.

They hoped they could stop Charming...


	6. True Courage

Connected

Ch 6

Charming cackled as a knight in purple armour walk into the throne room.

He was Gast's cousin Nai,

He wanted to help him and Charming take over by luring Artie into a false sense of security and then take care of him using a powerful spell.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Gast asked nervous.

"Of course it will doofus if you don't mess it up!" Nai told him.

Morgan cackled as she saw heard that.

"_Just as I thought._

_Gast is afraid and doesn't trust us._

_Soon he'll change his mind once the plan works." _She thought laughing as Nai went off towards the swamp.

Fiona noticed her husband seemed nervous some how.

"_Something bad this way comes._

_I don't know what but it's after Artie and I've gotta protext him no matter what."_ the ogre thought as they ate that night.

Nai laughed evilly watching that.

But there was a protection spell on the swamp that prevented anybody evil from getting in.

Nai growled as he saw Shrek leave the swamp and face him but somebody was watching them.

It was Carley.

She was worried in case he got hurt.

"What do you want?

I can tell you're not a true knight." Shrek said taking a stance.

"You should've stayed inside where you were safe freak!" Nai yelled as they started fighting.

"I'm more than you think I am." Shrek said holding him in a wrestling move.

But Nai got out of it.

He cackled as he began to whisper something but Shrek didn't see because somebody pushed him out of the way.

"What's going on here?

Wait!

Somebody must be here.

No she wouldn't fight.

She would for me." he told himself as he saw Nai walk out but saw another person with a suit of unbreakable armour, dark blue skin, long black tendrils of hair and pointed ears.

"Ogre Child what're you doing here?" Shrek asked softly.

"_I had to._

_That loser Nai tried to hurt you and I couldn't allow it._

_You know how I feel about you." _she answered as she lunged at Nai along with him rushing towards her.

He watched helpless as they collided.

A flash of powerful magic surrounded them.

After it vanished and the dust cleared, he saw his friend and Nai lying on the ground.

He saw Ogre Child transform back into Carley with wounds and cuts from the battle.

Nai cackled as he got to his feet.

"You never should've been born.

That way none of this would've happened and people like me and Charming would be on top." he hissed angrily leaving.

Leah then saw Shrek come in.

"Is she okay?" she asked him but he looked really sad, like his heart was hurting.

"I-I don't know.

She... took on Nai for me." he answered softly as Leah watched him put Carley near the fire place.

Fiona heard him crying a little and was scared.

"You okay?" she asked him but he didn't answer.

Snowgre had heard what Nai had said but had fallen asleep.

He needed to help him.

Shrek saw Snowgre's eyes open as he entered his room.

"I know you're upset.

Don't try to hide it.

I heard that jerk say it to you.

That guy's a coward and not a true knight.

Has he actually rescued a princess without having to slay the dragon?

Or find the new heir to the throne?

I don't think so.

You're special Shrek.

More than what you see.

Even the others know it too." Snowgre said coughing up a storm.

Merlin had given him an antidote but he was still very ill.

"T-Thanks Snowg.

But he was saying what my father told me as a child." HE REPLIED SADLY.

Snowgre nodded.

He hated seeing his cousin this sad.

Leah was with Carley.

She was very worried about what had happened to her girl friend.

"Don't worry she'll wake up soon enough." Fiona reassured her.

"I know but it's Shrek I'm worried about.

He looked so... crushed bringing her inside." Fion heard her say.

Shrek had fallen asleep after his eyes had closed by accident.

_He was in darkness floating._

_He felt so... sad and angry at the same time._

_But then he entered a cavern full of warmth and light._

_Somebody then appeared from that blinding light but he couldn't see who it was until it faded and he let his hand fall to his side._

_It was a knight in blue armour._

_He had hazel eyes like Shrek's._

_"Hello Shrek._

_I know what happened._

_You have so much honour within you that your dream, the one that was shot down as a child can come true._

_You just have to believe." he told him._

_Shrek was confused._

_The knight's voice sounded familiar._

_"Don't you know who I am?" he heard the knight say as he removed his visor._

_Shrek gasped at the identity._

_"S-Snowgre?_

_How did you become a knight?" he asked._

_"I did it because a certain cousin of mine inspired me with his bravery and it fell into my lap after a while of being a court musician._

_I grew up from being a head strong teen to what you see before you._

_It was you Shrek." he told him smiling._

_Shrek smiled at that._

_"Thanks Snowg but it's my fault that she's hurt." he answered._

_Snowgre knew how badly his cousin was feeling because of Nai's attitude._

_"It wasn't your fault._

_Carley did it to save you because she cares so much for you like you do for me and the others._

_She felt like she was being brave, like a knight._

_I know._

_I talked to her._

_She's in Aria but she woke up hours ago._

_You can go to her._

_Just wake up, okay?" Snowgre answered him as Shrek felt somebody shake him awake..._

"Guys what's going on?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Carley came around.

She's talking to Leah." Snow heard Fiona say to him softly watching him get up.

She knew he wasn't himself.

Snowgre woke up in his room fining Yuri beside him.

She looked worried, very worried...

But she wouldn't say.

"You okay?

You're thinking about what happened out there, aren't you?" Artie asked Shrek.

He nodded sadly.

But he yawned as he looked up at the stars.

Charming was mad but smiled seeing Shrek emotionally crushed like that.

"Maybe things are going my way after all." he gloated to Gast and Morgan as he began to wait...


End file.
